Heldentod
by Arilynna
Summary: Patroklos Gedanken, als er gegen die Trojaner in die Schlacht zieht. R&R bitte!


Heldentod

"Folgt mir!" Gejubel hinter mir, alle leisten meiner Aufforderung folge, das weiß ich ohne mich umzudrehen. Ich hatte recht, niemand wollte der Schlacht fernbleiben, niemand wollte nach Hause segeln. Warum würden sie mir sonst folgen? _Vielleicht, weil sie denken, dass du Achilles bist und sie für ihn ohne zu zögern in den Tod gehen? _Ich verscheuche den Gedanken, laufe nur noch schneller. Nach Hause segeln! Niemals! Ich bin nicht mitgekommen um das Schiff zu bewachen und zu fliehen, wenn es ernst wird! Die Rüstung ist schwer, schwerer als meine und es kostet mich Kraft, darin so schnell zu laufen wie Achilles es tut. Ja, er ist stärker als ich und er ist auch ein weitaus besserer Krieger. Aber was nützt das, wenn er sich während der Schlacht mit einer Frau vergnügt? Ich presse die Lippen aufeinander und ziehe mein Schwert. Ich habe noch nicht oft mit einem richtigen Schwert gekämpft und noch nie in einer richtigen Schlacht, aber ich hatte den größten Soldaten Griechenlands zum Lehrer und niemand bemerkt den Unterschied. Sie jubeln mir zu, alle jubeln mir zu. Doch würden sie es auch tun, wenn sie wüssten, wer ich bin? Ja, Achilles lieben sie, Achilles' Namen rufen sie mit Stolz und Freude, ihn bewundern sie, verehren sie. Doch er hat es nicht verdient. Er ist solch ein begnadeter Krieger und bloß wegen seines Stolzes und seines dummen Streits mit Agamemnon rührt er keinen Finger mehr für sein Volk. Er glaubt an keinen Gott, kämpft für keinen König und bindet sich an niemanden. Womit hat er es verdient, dass er so ruhmreich ist? Wenn man sich in vielen Jahren noch an seinen Namen erinnern wird, dann nur als Achilles den Großartigen, den kühnen Kämpfer, den furchtlosen Held. Niemand wird wissen, dass er während der Schlacht zu Hause blieb, niemand würde es glauben.

Und was ist mit Patroklos? Wer wird sich an Achilles' Vetter erinnern? Der, der für alles zu jung war, gerade gut genug um die Schiffe zu bewachen. _Ich kann nicht kämpfen_,_ wenn ich um dich in Sorge bin!_ Dass ich nicht lache. Er kämpft auch so nicht, aber mir verbietet er es. Wozu lehrt er mich kämpfen, wenn er es mir doch nicht erlaubt? Ich soll nicht für ihn kämpfen, sagt er, denn er könnte fallen. Nun, jetzt kämpfe ich für Griechenland, für mein Land! Und es ist mir egal, was Achilles sagt! Voller Zorn schlage ich um mich, kämpfe mich immer weiter den Hang hinauf und achte nicht auf die Schmerzensschreie derer, die unter meiner Klinge sterben. Dann, schließlich, stehe ich vor einem, der meinem Vetter ebenbürtig ist, wenn man den Geschichten Glauben schenken darf. Für einen Augenblick zögere ich. Ich bin nicht Achilles, auch wenn mich alle dafür halten. Ich bin nicht gut genug um gegen Hektor von Troja zu kämpfen! Um uns herum machen die Männer Platz und ich weiß, dass ich keine Wahl habe. Achilles selbst hat nichts für seine Ehre getan, ich habe sie bis hierhin gerettet, obwohl er mich verraten hat. Wenn ich nun kläglich gegen Hektor verliere und ganz Troja über seinen Namen lachen wird, geschieht es ihm nur recht. Ich trete vor und behalte ihn im Auge, während ich ihm ausweiche. Aber ich kann mir nichts mehr vormachen. Ich habe Angst! Ich will nicht sterben, ich habe Angst vor dem Tod! Und erst jetzt realisiere ich, wie viele Leben ich gerade ausgelöscht habe. Doch kann ich jetzt nicht mehr zurück.

Achilles hatte recht, doch ich hatte nicht hören wollen! Wie ein ungezogenes Kind habe ich mich benommen und erst jetzt, im Angesicht des Todes, wird es mir bewusst. Jetzt, wo alles zu spät ist, begreife ich endlich. Achilles, verzeih mir! Nicht du hast mich verraten, sondern ich dich! Und ich kann mich nicht einmal mehr entschuldigen!

Dann holt Hektor zum Schlag aus und als unsere Klingen aufeinander treffen, merke ich, welche Kraft er hat. Ich habe so oft mit Achilles geübt und ich weiß, wie kräftig er ist. Auch wenn es nur Holzschwerter waren und er nicht einmal mit ganzer Kraft gekämpft hat, hat er mich jedesmal geschlagen. Achilles könnte diesen Kampf gewinnen. Ich kann es nicht. Aber ich habe keine Wahl! _Für Achilles!_ Verzweifelt stürze ich vor, pariere Hektors erneuten Angriff und erwidere ihn. Teilweise gelingt es mir, ihn ein wenig zurück zu drängen, doch ich spüre, wie mich bereits jetzt meine Kräfte verlassen. Wäre doch nur Achilles hier! Würde er nur kommen und mich retten! Einen Augenblick lang war ich unaufmerksam und nun erhalte ich dafür die Strafe. Schmerzhaft durchtrennt Hektors Klinge meine Kehle und ich spüre, wie das Blut aus der offenen Wunde läuft. Das Schlucken fällt mir plötzlich unendlich schwer und jeder röchelnde Atemzug verursacht mir höllische Schmerzen. Ich merke kaum, wie ich zurücktaumele und auf den Boden falle. Achilles, komm!

Ich sehe in Odysseus' fassungsloses Gesicht, in die ungläubigen Gesichter Achilles' Männer. Und ich höre wie Spott den Jubel der Trojaner. Ich will nicht sterben! Doch es ist zu spät. Hektor beugt sich über mich, in seinen Augen lese ich Trauer. Um wen trauert er und weshalb? Egal ob er mich noch für Achilles hält oder nicht, ich bin sein Feind. Dann streift er mir den Helm meines Vetters ab und das Jubeln verstummt. Vor meine Augen legen sich neblige Schleier und ich kann niemanden mehr erkennen, doch ich höre, wie jemand meinen Namen sagt. Nun wissen sie, wer ich bin. Nun wissen sie, dass Achilles nicht gekommen ist. Nun wissen sie, dass Hektor nicht besser kämpft als Achilles. Räche mich, mein geliebter Vetter! Räche mich und zeige ihnen, dass man dich nicht so einfach schlägt! Töte Hektor und lass den Trojanern ihren Spott über dich im Hals stecken bleiben.

Plötzlich durchzuckt mich erneut ein höllischer Schmerz, diesmal in der Herzgegend. Hektor gab mir den Gnadenstoß! Um mich herum wird alles schwarz und ich spüre, wie mein Herz versagt.

Achilles, vergib mir!


End file.
